


Feet Don't Fail Me Now

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Canon - Video Game, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video & Computer Games, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: The women (and asari, and female-coded robots) of Mass Effect vs. the universe.





	

 

 

 **Song:** Feet Don’t Fail Me Now - Foxes

 **Fandom:** Mass Effect (1, 2,  & 3 plus DLC)

 **Length:** 3:26

 **Also available on:** [Tumblr](http://carawj.tumblr.com/post/151627105501/vid-feet-dont-fail-me-now) | [Dreamwidth](http://carawj.dreamwidth.org/337945.html)

 **Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d5g4t06javn6i2b/fdfmn_masseffect_carawj.mp4)

**Lyrics:**

Feet don't fail me now  
Don't fail me now  
Don't fail me now  
You're all I've got so  
Feet don't fail me now  
Don't fail me now  
Don't fail me now  
You're all I've got

You were all my riches  
Spent my love 'till there was nothing left  
You were all my sickness  
But you cured me of all my loneliness

And now love fades  
Nothing left here to say  
The ghost of us is fadin'  
And that's what I was chasin'  
I got faith  
Saying it'll be okay  
Step by step  
I know I'll make it through

So I'm saying  
Oh now  
Gotta go now  
Oh, no  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
So I gotta reach out  
There's a way out  
Praying feet don't fail me now  
You're all I've got so

Second chances  
Don’t come easily like they did the first time  
All the neighbors  
Knew it was dumb before you and I

And now love fades  
Nothing left here to say  
The ghost of us is fadin'  
And that's what I was chasin'  
I got faith  
Saying it'll be okay  
Step by step  
I know I'll make it through

So I'm saying  
Oh now  
Gotta go now  
Oh, no  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
So I gotta reach out  
There's a way out  
Praying feet don't fail me now  
You're all I've got so

Take what you own, baby  
Take what you need, baby  
You can have it all  
Oh, but you can't have me

So I'm saying  
Oh now  
Gotta go now  
Oh, no  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
So I gotta reach out  
There's a way out  
Praying feet don't fail me now  
You're all I've got so

Don't fail me  
Don't fail me  
Don't fail me  
You're all I've got  
Don't fail me  
Don't fail me  
Don't fail me now  
You're all I've got  
Feet don't fail fail me now  
Feet don't fail fail me now  
Feet don't fail fail me now  
You're all I've got  
Feet don't fail fail me now  
Feet don't fail fail me now  
Feet don't fail fail me now  
You're all I've got

Feet don't fail me now  
Don't fail me now  
Don't fail me now  
You're all I've got


End file.
